


Mistletoe

by CordeliaOllivander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Facebook: The Fairest of the Rare, Friendship, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaOllivander/pseuds/CordeliaOllivander
Summary: My prompt for the Secret Santa Drabble Exchange!It’s time for the holiday party at the end of the fall/winter term and someone has enchanted the mistletoe. What happens when two “strangers” get trapped underneath?Ron and Draco are about to find out!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 91
Collections: Fairest's Secret Santa Drabble Exchange 2019





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrnobella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/gifts).



> I was beyond excited to receive this idea and pairing, so I hope I did it well! 
> 
> Side pairings:  
> Theo/Ginny  
> Harry/Hermione

The holiday party was all anyone could talk about. The great hall was at this very moment being decorated for the festivities to come just before everyone went home for Christmas. Luna skipped around with yards of garland stringing it at ridiculous angles, Hermione placed glass bulbs on the two dozen trees that had to be decorated, all while Draco and Ginny hung mistletoe in almost every corner. 

  
Draco caught Ron’s eye and smirked at him as he subtly held up a sprig of mistletoe, nearly melting at the mouthed _later_ he’d received. 

“Who are you making eyes at?” Ginny asked as she scanned the hall.

Draco blushed at being caught, but luckily she hadn’t seen what happened. Being friends with a Weasley was one thing, dating one was another entirely. “Are we done yet? I still have to change.” 

“We all have to change, Draco. It's not the Yule ball, just relax.” 

Secretly he just wanted a few stolen moments with Ron before they had to act like they were just friends. With that hope squashed, he followed Ginny around until Theo joined them, distracting Ginny completely.

“I’m taking this as my queue to leave.” Draco groaned.

“See you later, mate!” Theo laughed out just before he kissed Ginny again. 

* * *

  
Draco adjusted his tie in the mirror of his dorm room, his classic black making him look delicious in his opinion. With just a few minutes left before the party started, he made his way down the hall.

“Don’t you own any other colors?” 

Draco froze at the sound of Ron’s voice. He turned to find him standing by the warm fire of their eighth year common room, wearing the blue suit Draco had picked out for him. “I like black. It suits me.” 

“I think you need some color.” Ron smiled as he walked over and pulled a simple red carnation from his pocket. He slid it into the button hole of Draco’s suit and somehow his smile only got brighter. 

“It had to be red?” 

“Don’t tell me now that you don’t like red... My hair is hopeless.” 

Draco chuckled and reached to run his fingers through his boyfriend’s soft locks. “It’s grown on me.” 

“Let’s tell everyone. Tonight.” 

“Tonight? I thought we said-“ 

“I know what we said.” Ron cut in. “I don’t want to wait until we graduate. I want you to meet my mom, I want you and George to pull pranks on Percy, I want you with me all the time.” 

“Your mom scares me a bit.” 

“She’ll love you. Almost as much as I do.” 

Draco nearly lost his resolve to keep them a secret in that moment. “I love you, too.” 

“Save me a dance, yea? And don’t let Hermione monopolize all of your time. Have a little fun.” 

Draco scowled. “I do have fun, for your information. That woman is a walking library.” 

“Then let Harry have a little fun.” Ron said with a roll of his eyes. “See you downstairs.” 

  
Ron moved away but found himself stuck. “I can’t move.”

“What?” 

“I said I can’t move, I’m stuck here.” 

Ron began groaning and flailing around making Draco laugh, then he saw it. “Did you do this on purpose?” 

“Do what?” 

“We’re standing right below charmed mistletoe.”

“We- oh. Look at that." Ron's classic dorky smile already in place. "I didn’t actually, must have been Ginny. I saw she was in charge of that.” 

Draco groaned. “Just kiss me before someone comes along.” 

“Your wish is my command.” Ron grinned just before his lips touched Draco’s. 

Draco loved his kisses. His lips were always so soft and so perfect. Ron knew exactly what to do to him to make him melt. He wove his long fingers into Draco’s hair while his other hand pulled him close so there wasn’t anything between them. The mistletoe had disappeared, but neither of them stopped. Draco moaned into his boyfriends mouth, completely forgetting where they were. 

“Gotcha!” Ginny squealed as she jumped out of the shadows of the hallway. 

“Fuck!” Draco screamed as Ron glared at his sister.

“Ginny.” Ron growled. 

“I knew it was Draco! You should know that you can’t keep secrets from me! Oh, Theo will be so happy that you’ll be home for-“ 

“I’m sorry.” Ron whispered into Draco’s ear. Ginny was still rambling on. “I’ll make sure she doesn’t tell anyone.” 

The sadness in his voice made Draco’s heart ache. “Looks like you caught us, Gin.” Draco said loudly, but was only looking at Ron. “Just don’t ruin the surprise for everyone else when I come to the Burrow.” 

“Do you really mean it?” Ron asked, full of hope. 

“Mhm.” He hummed just before he kissed him. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too. And mistletoe. I love mistletoe.” 


End file.
